Jawaban
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Sasuke yang dirundung rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam dari permasalahan yang dialaminya, akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari sebotol sake tua/ Tahun baru. Kekasih. Masa lalu. Penyesalan. Tanpa kepastian/ OS


Sasuke menatap gelas kopinya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi hitam yang menyeruak pada indra penciumannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap hiruk pikuk kota. Menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi transportasi dan manusia-manusia yang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang berada di depan kafe.

Ia meneguk kopinya. Irisnya melirik pada _cinnamon roll_ yang juga dipesannya. Ah, kebiasaan membeli kopi hitam dan _cinnamon roll_ memang tidak bisa ia hentikan walau gadis itu telah pergi. Ya, gadis itu. gadis yang dicintainya.

Tangannya terjulur, mencicipi _cinnamon roll_ yang memang bukan seleranya. Sangat bukan seleranya. Tapi selera gadis itu.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa ia memakan makanan semanis ini, sih?" keluh Sasuke saat melakukan kunyahan pertamanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes. Tatatapannya menjadi kosong. Berbagai ingatan-ingatan muncul dalam benaknya. Termasuk penyebab rasa menyesalnya yang tak kunjung pulih ini.

Sasuke menarik napas berat, ia kembali mengunyah _cinnamon roll_. Dan lagi lagi air mata menetes di kedua matanya. Dan bertambah semakin deras.

 _Aku sangat merindukannya. Hinata, aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut melangkahkan diri keluar kafe. Ia berjalan di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Tahun baru. Hari dimana berbagai kalangan masyarakat selalu merayakannya dengan suka cita. Seperti berkumpul bersama teman, keluarga, bahkan pasangan. Menuju ke kuil atau menonton kembang api di sebuah festival tahun baru.

Berbagai permainan, jajanan, fasilitas ditawarkan kepada masyarakat untuk dapat menikmati berbagai acara perayaan tahun baru yang diadakan di tengah kota. Tahun baru kali ini sama saja dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi bagi Sasuke, tahun baru kali ini sangat berbeda. Tidak ada sosok bersinar yang berjalan di sampingnya, menasihatinya, atau bersenda-gurau bersamanya. Tidak ada dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ada.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap jalan untuk pejalan kaki yang dilewatinya. Sesekali kedua tangannya saling menggosok agar memberi kehangatan ekstra di tengah musim dingin ini. Ia menatap tangannya yang telanjang kemudian menghela napas.

 _Kapan ingatan tentang sosok itu dapat menghilang sepenuhnya?_

Ia menghela napas–lagi. Sasuke mendongak, menatap deretan kios-kios jajanan yang menyajikan berbagai makanan bagi para pejalan kaki yang berjalan. Hingga irisnya terpaku pada sebuah kios. Tanpa sadar, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kios tersebut.

Kios itu tidaklah spesial. Penjualnya hanyalah seorang nenek tua yang menawarkan beberapa botol sake dan anggur tua. Dan juga kios itu tergolong kios yang sepi jika dibandingkan kios lainnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang melirik tanpa maksud membeli. Dan hanya pemuda bersurai gelap yang berdiri di depan kios tersebut dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Ara~ kau ingin membeli apa tuan muda?" Sasuke terdiam. Irisnya hanya menatap deretan botol sake yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Penjual itu tersenyum hangat. "Maaf jika botol-botol ini tidak menarik. Walau botol ini terlihat usang, tapi kualitas sake yang ditawarkan sangat berkualitas."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap nenek tersebut. "Benarkah?"

Penjual tersebut mengangguk semangat. "Benar."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan. Ia kemudian berdeham. "Apa sake yang cocok untuk menemani saat tahun baru?"

"Ah! Kalau untuk tahun baru, sake ini yang sangat cocok tuan muda." Nenek itu mengangkat sebuah botol sake berwarna hitam legam dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya. "Aku beli itu dua."

Nenek tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Mata keriputnya menyipit khawatir. "Benarkah tuan muda? Apa Anda akan meminumnya hari ini sekaligus?"

"Hn. Jadi berapa harganya?"

Wajah nenek tersebut sumringah. "Wah, terima kasih tuan muda karena tuan muda sangat baik hati, saya akan memberikan sake spesial ini." Nenek itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol sake yang tampak sangat usang.

"Tidak usah. Saya hanya aka–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimalah. Khusus yang ini anda tidak usah membayarnya."

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Nenek tersebut tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih tuan."

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit kemudian segera pergi dari kios tersebut setelah menerima barang yang dibelinya.

.

.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia menatap ke arah jam. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 09.00

"Oh sial! Aku telat." Sasuke segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil pakaian gantinya.

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu sudah selesai menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang terdiri dari _sweater_ abu-abu dan mantel coklat panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana kain berwarna hitam gelap.

Setelah berganti baju, ia segera mengambil kunci motornya dan mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ sisa kemarin dan memakannya. Sambil mengunyah roti isi tersebut, ia melajukan sepeda motornya ke jalan raya. Ia melajukan motornya menuju tempat kekasihnya. Tempat pujaan hatinya berada.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan rumah sang kekasih. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Hanya satu kata tersebut yang mewakili kondisi lingkungan tempat tinggal kekasihnya.

Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Ah, ia lupa untuk mengenakan sarung tangan padahal hari ini hari mulai dingin karena berada pada pertengahan musim dingin. Setelah merasakan penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia bersiap membunyikan bel rumah yang terpampang di depan gerbang yang terdapat papan bertuliskan Hyuuga hingga suara mengintrupsinya.

"Cepatlah Kushina! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!"

Seorang ibu yang tampak terengah-engah di belakang ibu yang sedang berseru tersebut. "Tunggu dulu Mebuki, kau tahu kan aku jarang sekali berolahraga akhir-akhir ini?"

Sosok ibu yang dipanggil Mebuki itu mendecakkan lidah. "Ah kau ini, berhentilah beralasan dan gunakan kaki tuamu untuk berjalan."

"Apa katamu?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap kedua ibu-ibu tersebut. Dan kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ibu-ibu tersebut adalah ibu-ibu yang merupakan tetangga Hinata. Entah darimana asalnya tapi ia merasa instingnya lah yang menggerakkan dirinya untuk mengikuti ibu-ibu tersebut.

Setelah menempuh jarak 100 m, ia menyadari bahwa tujuan mereka adalah ke sebuah gereja yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan saat mereka sudah sampai, ia dapat mendengar lantunan musik khas pernikahan mulai berbunyi.

"Ah, gara-gara kau lama sekali kita sudah mulai terlambat."

"Berisik, cepat jalan."

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sasuke mendingin. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Walau ia merasakan berat di tubuhnya, ia memaksakan diri untuk menuju gereja tersebut.

Sesampainya di gereja, ia segera memasuki gereja dan bermaksud untuk melihat lebih dekat pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung.

Pemuda bersurai emo tersebut terpaku. Tubuhnya seketika kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan ucapan. Ia seolah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di kedua ujung mata indahnya. Tetesan berasa asin tersebut turun ke pipinya, membentuk anak sungai hingga mencapai dagunya. Tetesan tersebut bersatu padu dengan keringat dingin hasil jerihpayahnya menuju gereja.

Bibirnya tergerak menunjukkan pola huruf yang dapat dibaca.

 _Hinata…_

 _Hinata…_

 _Hinata!_

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke. Ia dapat mendengar suaranya yang keras dan menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata!"

Sasuke memaksakan kakinya yang mendadak lemas tak berdaya. Ia berjalan dengan tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia berjalan menuju pengantin wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju altar dengan ditemani oleh sang ayah. Sasuke segera meraih lengannya Hinata dan menariknya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau laku–"

Sasuke membelalak, Hinata–kekasihnya– tidak bisa ia gapai. Pengantin wanita yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya itu tampak tidak merasakan bahwa lengannya ditarik oleh sang pemuda bersurai emo. Dan wanita tersebut berjalan dengan santainya menuju altar.

"Hinata apa-apaan ini?! Kau pasti bisa mendengarku! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Sasuke terus berteriak dan berusaha meraih Hinata. Ia dapat melihat sosok jangkung yang berada di depan altar yang menanti sang pengantin.

"Toneri," geram Sasuke. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?! Kenapa kau menikahi dia?!" seu Sasuke. Ia mulai melangkah menuju altar hendak meninju wajah Toneri.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian tinjunya berhenti di udara. Sebuah suara musik khas pernikahan semakin terdengar dan suasana gereja yang khusyuk menghentikan niatannya.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang menghentikanku atau pernikahan busuk ini? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarkanku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tidak mendengarku? Kenapa?_

Sasuke terus-menerus bertanya dalam hati. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan linglung dan bingung. Ia mengerang frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang pengantin wanita telah sampai di altar dan telah mengucap janji sehidup semati.

"Silahkan kepada kedua pengantin, untuk berciuman."

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap kedua pengantin yang telah resmi tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia membelalakkan matanya hingga muncul urat-urat di sekitar matanya.

"Tidak… Hinata…"

Kedua pengantin saling mendekat. Wajah sang pengantin mulai dipenuhi oleh rona merah yang tipis.

"Tidak! Hinata… Tidak!"

Jari-jari Toneri menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mendongakkannya, hendak menciumnya.

"Tidaaaaaak!" teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaga dengan nada penuh kefrustasiannya.

Sedetik kemudian lingkungan di sekitarnya retak dan pecah bagaikan kaca yang rapuh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sakit yang tiada tara pada kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

.

.

"Akh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam netranya.

Sasuke merasakan dengung di telinganya dan ia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia merasakan seolah-olah batu besar menghantam kepalanya keras namun ia tidak merasakan adanya darah yang menetes dari kepalanya.

Walau sakit, pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu memaksakan dirinya untuk dapat bersandar di kasurnya. "Akh… sakit sekali."

Ia menatap keadaan sekitar dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya. Ia melihat tumpukan botol-botol sake yang tergeletak di sekitar kasurnya. Dan tersisa setengah cairan memabukkan itu di botol sake yang sangat usang. Namun kedua botol lainnya telah kandas tak tersisa. Bau menyengat khas minuman alkohol menyeruak di indra penciumannya.

Sasuke mengamati tangannya. "Cuma mimpi, ya?" Ia menghela napas berat. Kemudian kembali menarik napas sekuat tenaga.

Tangannya meraih ponsel pintar yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Ia mengecek pesan, _email_ , tanggal, atau pun jam yang tertera di sana. Ia sedikit mengernyit kala tidak menemukan satu pun tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba bangkit dari posisinya walau tertatih-tatih karena sakit, mual yang menyandranya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menenangkan dirinya akan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia rasakan.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

Sasuke menyeduh teh hangatnya pelan. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma khas teh yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Ia merasa cukup baik setelah _hangover_ yang menyerangnya. Setidaknya ia dapat berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Ia bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, namun ia dapat merasakan ada sebuah pesan yang ingin disampaikan lewat mimpi itu.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan saat tak kunjung menemukan pesan dalam mimpinya. "Akh, ini bisa membuatku gila."

Sasuke melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Hari ini telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pertengahan musim dingin.

Tunggu. Pertengahan musim… dingin?

Kilas balik mimpinya kembali menghantuinya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih mantelnya. Ia harap kali ini tidak terlambat. Ia harap kali ini ia dapat mencegah hal _itu_ terjadi. Ia harap ia masih dapat memperbaikinya.

Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan jawaban dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai ungu kegelapan itu menendang-nendang kerikil di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghela napas lelah dan memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

 _Rasakan, salah siapa menyebalkan!_

Ia mengecek ponselnya kembali. "Arghhhh! Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gadis itu membuang napasnya kasar kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kembali. Kali ini tujuannya adalah tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon 100 tahun di taman Konoha.

Gadis itu terus berjalan dengan keadaan menunduk dan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Hingga akhirnya kepalanya terantuk sesuatu saat ia berada pada jarak lima langkah dari tempat duduk tujuannya.

"Ah, siapa yang meletakkan benda di depanku? Uh." Gadis itu mengeluh kesakitan. Ia mencoba mendongak dengan menampilkan ekspresi semenakutkan mungkin.

"Hai."

Iris keperakannya membola, ia menatap terkejut pada sosok di hadapannya. "Ah, Ootsuki- _san_. Ma-maaf." Gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Pemuda yang disebut Ootsuki itu hanya tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah tidak tidak. Ada perlu apa ya?"

Pemuda tersebut terkekeh. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hinata. Kalau begitu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ah, tentu saja bisa."

Ootsuki tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Bagaimana jika kita duduk di sana?" jari panjang pemuda itu menunjuk pada kafe terdekat pada taman.

Dan ketika kedua muda-mudi itu bercakap-cakap, ponsel Hinata–nama gadis itu–tak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

.

.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

.

.

"Ah sial, kenapa ia tak kunjung menjawab panggilanku, huh?" umpat Sasuke saat mengecek ponselnya saat lampu merah menyala.

Akhirnya ia putuskan memberikan pesan elektronik kepada sosok yang dimaksudkannya. "Semoga kau membaca ini."

Lampu hijau telah menyala, Sasuke segera menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali memacu mesinnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menuju Taman Kota Konoha. Tempat pujaan hatinya berada. Tempat terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu sekaligus tempat Hyuuga Hinata- _nya_ berada.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

Gadis bersurai violet menatap ponselnya. Karena getaran terus menerus di ponselnya, ia merasa terganggu. Ia kira sosok yang menghubunginya adalah orang tuanya atau kakak _overprotective_ nya. Tapi nyatanya pemikiran itu sirna sudah ketika mendapati panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 100 dan sebuah pesan dari seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak bingung saat menatap ponselmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Toneri- _san_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menyampirkan anak rambut ke telinganya seraya meneguk kopi hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Toneri tersenyum hangat, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu basa-basi."

Toneri bangkit dari sofanya dan duduk di samping Hinata dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Hal ini membuat Hinata terpojok karena di sampingnya kirinya adalah jendela besar. Dan di samping kanannya terdapat sosok bertubuh jangkung yang seolah-olah menghimpitnya dan memblokade jalan untuk dirinya keluar. Ditambah lagi tempat mereka duduk adalah di pojokan kafe. Lengkap sudah rasa tidak nyaman Hinata.

"Ano… Toneri- _san_. Bisakah kau–"

Toneri tersenyum manis. "Tidak bisa Hinata." Tangan Toneri yang besar menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja. Dan tangan kiri pemuda itu merapatkan tubuh Hinata pada dirinya.

"Toneri- _san_ …"

"Cuacanya dingin sekali, bukan?" tangan kiri Toneri mulai meremas pinggul Hinata pelan. Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata memerah akan sentuhan Toneri yang tiba-tiba.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" lamar Toneri tiba-tiba.

"Ah, apa maksud Toneri- _san_? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?" Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Toneri tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menutup. "Tentu saja melamarmu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Toneri membuka matanya, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan tamak liar nan menakutkan. "Tentu saja karena kau telah menjauh dari Sasuke, aku jadi memiliki kesempatan, bukan?"

"To-toneri- _san_ … kumohon menjauhlah." Hinata mulai menahan tubuh Toneri yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Toneri melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dan meraih wajah Hinata mendekat dengan tangan kirinya yang menarik pinggang Hinata semakin menemel tubuh jangkungnya. Kini tubuh mereka saling menempel dan hanya dipisahkan oleh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Melihatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini, membuatku panas." Toneri menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata. Ia dapat merasakan aset yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Toneri menaikkan dagu Hinata dan hendak mereguk kemanisan yang dapat di dapatkan lewat bibir yang merona dan merekah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengingat pesan dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Toneri, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Toneri telah mengunci pergerakannya. Ia berusaha menghindari ciuman Toneri dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Toneri.

"Kau nakal sekali, ya?"

Toneri segera mencengkram rahang Hinata. Merasakan dirinya mulai sangat terancam, Hinata segera melayangkan tendangannya pada betis Toneri. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil tas dan ponselnya lalu memukul tubuh Toneri keras kemudian berlari menuju keluar kafe. Meninggalkan Toneri yang mengumpat dan kesakitan.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

Hinata terus berlari, terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Ia putuskan rute yang ramai dan dipenuhi banyak orang agar ia dapat berteriak jika hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes di kedua pipinya dan mulai membanjiri pipi selembut kapas itu. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar, walau tampaknya usaha tersebut tampak sia-sia karena air matanya terus saja mengalir.

Hinata terus berlari secara membabi buta. Hingga akhirnya boots yang ia kenakan terantuk batu besar hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke depan. Ia mengaduh pelan saat merasakan nyeri pada lututnya dan pada jari kakinya yang terantuk batu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari kafe dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya dan membuka bootsnya yang memiliki hak tinggi itu.

Ia menenteng bootsnya dan tasnya di tangan kirinya dan mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak peduli pandangan orang melihat penampilannya dan kerikil serta salju yang dipijaknya dapat melukai kakinya yang hanya terbalutkan oleh stoking tipis warna hitam. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda bernama Ootsuki Toneri.

Berkali-kali ia menatap ke belakang, memastikan kehadiran Toneri yang mulai mencarinya. Hingga kepalanya kembali terantuk sesuatu.

"Akh." Ringis Hinata. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membola, air mata kembali mengalir deras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu bukan suaranya, itu suara sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang dicintainya.

Sosok tersebut mengamati keadaan Hinata, kakinya yang lecet dan stoking yang robek di sana-sini, dan jangan lupakan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua matanya.

"S-sasuke… S-sasuke- _kun_ …"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tamak terengah-engah. Ia baru saja mengelilingi taman kota yang luas sekali demi mencari Hinata dan ia mendapati kekasihnya dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada gadis itu. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat gadis itu menangis semakin deras. Tangannya yang tidak terpakai untuk menenteng benda-bendanya mencengkram mantel Sasuke erat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, "Kita cari tempat sepi." Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

 **Jawaban** © **Yuki Ryota**

.

Sasuke membawa dua gelas kertas yang terdapat kopi di dalamnya. Ia baru saja membelinya di sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di dekat danau. Danau itu sepi, sangat sepi. Danau itu tempat yang biasa Sasuke gunakan untuk merenung atau menyendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak seorang gadis ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Danau tersebut sangat bersih, danau ini hanya digunakan saat festival musim panas dan beberapa festival lainnya. Namun pada musim dingin, air danau membeku dan tidak ada orang yang berkunjung ke danau tersebut.

Sasuke memberikan salah satu kepada Hinata dan diterima dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu segera menyeruput hangatnya kopi di tangannya. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di samping Hinata. Mereka berdua duduk di rerumutan yang tertutu oleh salju dan dekat dengan danau.

"Sudah mendingan?" Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata. Dan menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Memberikan ketenangan lebih kepada gadis itu.

"Untunglah, kau datang," ujar Hinata lirih.

Sasuke menunduk, menatap wajah Hinata dari atas. "Maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke mebiarkannya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak. Ia dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu. Ia menatap dalam-dalam iris keperakan Hinata. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku yang bertingkah pengecut. Tidak seharusnya aku menggantungkanmu seperti itu."

Hinata mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Kau sekarang juga sedang menggantungkanku. Berhentilah membuatku terlalu berharap padamu, Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak menganggapku perempuan selama ini, seseksi apapun dan secantik apapun diriku. Walau aku bertingkah urakan seperti itu, aku juga wanita. Aku juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Dan…"

Hinata menarik ingusnya dan menahan air matanya yang akan keluar lagi. "Dan kau menganggap semua perasaanku omong kosong dan tidak berguna dan… dan… ukh." Hinata tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

Saat Sasuke hendak meraih Hinata, Hinata bergerak menjauh. Gadis itu segera bangkit. "Dan kau menjauhiku, menganggapku tidak ada, dan menggantungkanku. Tidak memberiku kepastian. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Kau tiba-tiba memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tanpa sebab. Aku… aku bahkan tidak mengatakan dan melakukan hal yang salah kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah bertindak sesuatu yang tidak kupahami?"

Hinata mengusap air matanya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berjalan tertatih.

Sasuke terdiam. "Dan kembali pada Toneri?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Bu-bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menahan kepergian Hinata. "Hinata…"

"Lepaskan."

"Hinata."

Hinata berbalik dan memukul Sasuke. "Kubilang lepaskan!" Tapi Sasuke tetap mencengkram lengan Hinata.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan perasaanku saat itu! kenapa kau menjauhiku seolah-olah aku fans fanatikmu? Aku memendam perasaan ini agar kau tidak menjauhiku." Hinata menarik napasnya, ia kembali memukuli Sasuke dengan tas tangannya.

Hinata menambahkan kekuatan pada pukulannya agar Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. "Agar kita tetap berteman dan berusaha membuang perasaan ini! Tapi kau malah bertingkah _absurd_! Mendekatiku dan menjauhiku. Apa salahku?"

"Apa salahku, Sasuke?" Hinata menarik napasnya yang tersendat-sendat karena air mata yang semakin meluncur dengan derasnya. Ia berhenti memukul Sasuke dan mencengkram mantel pemuda itu.

Hinata mendongak, menatap lurus Sasuke. "Jika perasaan ini adalah salahku, aku akan membuangnya! Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu!"

Sedetik kemudian Hinata membatu, tubuhnya kaku seolah membeku di musim dingin. Namun nyatanya hatinya meleleh, ia tak lagi dapat merasakan kakinya. Ia merasakan dirinya yang akan terjatuh pada salju yang dingin kalau saja Sasuke yang tidak menahan punggungnya dan memeluknya erat.

Ia dapat merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Ini nyata. Benar-benar nyata! Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya intens. Ia data melihat refleksi wajahnya di iris hitam nan kelam milik Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah kala merasa ada gigitan kecil di bibirnya.

Tepat di hadapan Hinata, Sasuke menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Melumat benda kenyal yang merekah itu. Dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak memejamkan matanya, ia menatap lurus Hinata. Ia seolah memberi tahu pesan dibalik tatapan dan ciumannya yang kian intens.

Hinata gelagapan saat merasakan Sasuke yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, ditambah dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat. Membawa hawa panas tersendiri di tengah musim dingin ini. Hinata hendak memejamkan matanya namun Sasuke menekan kedua pipi Hinata dengan telunjuk dan jempol pemuda itu. Memaksa Hinata untuk tetap menatap matanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata pelan dan tanpa sadar Hinata membuka bibirnya yang memudahkan Sasuke mengeksploitasi kemanisan dalam mulut sang sulung Hyuuga itu. Suara decakan lidah membuat Hinata merinding dan geli secara bersamaan. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sasuke menyerang titik-titik rangsangan dalam mulut itu tidak berhenti hingga air liur keluar dari masing-masing sudut bibir Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang memerah, matanya yang mulai sayu, dan uap panas yang dikeluarkan dari hidung dan mulutnya membuat Sasuke tidak tahan. Ia ingin mengeksploitasi Hinata untuk dirinya. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai miliknya. Namun, pikiran rasionalnya muncul membuat dirinya menghentikan aktivitasnya perlahan.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang terengah-engah. Jempol Sasuke mengusap air liur hasil pergulatan lidah mereka di wajah Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang berat. Hinata hanya dapat menatap wajah Sasuke, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang menjauhimu, membuatmu bingung. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh menganggapku pandai beralasan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya." Sasuke mati-matian tidak 'menghajar' bibir Hinata lagi yang kini tampak merah dan bengkak serta mengkilap yang menggoda sosok menyeramkan dalam tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung. Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Naruto tentang perasaanmu kepadaku, tapi aku bingung. Aku bingung untuk merespon tindakanmu. Kau di kelilingi laki-laki. Banyak laki-laki yang berteman denganmu dan itu membuatku bingung. Aku merasa perasaanmu padaku tidak nyata."

"Saat itu kuputuskan menjauhimu. Tidak hanya karena aku bingung, tapi setiap tindakanmu membangkitkan diriku."

Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Mem-membangkitkan apa?"

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "Apa harus kukatakan? Kau yang mendekatiku tanpa pikir panjang secara tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba memelukku jika kau bahagia dan sebagainya. Kau pikir hal itu tidak membuatku frustasi?"

"Kau… asal kau tahu. Kau yang membuatku ber'mimpi' tiap hari. Kau selalu menjadi fantasi liarku, dan kau yang tidak peka membuatku memutuskan menjauhimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Kau memiliki banyak kesalahan. Tidak peka dan berbuat seenaknya. Kau pikir berapa banyak usahaku agar tidak 'membangunkan' diriku yang menyeramkan, hah?"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Ia mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku bingung untuk menyikapinya. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata intens. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua ujung matanya.

Anggukan Hinata, jawaban Hinata, dan mereka berdua yang saling jujur membuat ketenangan di hati mereka. Karena kini, mereka dapat mengetahui jawabannya. Jawaban dari semua rasa salah paham, bingung, dan tidak jelas ini.

Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata lembut. Kali ini tidak seagresif tadi. Ia mencium Hinata lembut kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku akan mengikatmu Hinata. Benar-benar mengikatmu."

"S-sasuke..." bisik Hinata lirih.

"Untuk sementara jadilah tunanganku, aku tidak ingin kau diganggu lagi. Mengerti?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih Sasuke." Hinata memeluk lengan Sasuke erat.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada nenek itu." Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Karena sake dari beliau lah yang membuatku menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
